Postman Pat the Movie
Postman Pat the Movie a CGI feature film based on Postman Pat. Premise Pat Clifton also known as "Postman Pat" (voiced by Stephen Mangan), is a friendly postman who has been delivering letters in the village of Greendale in the north of England for years. He wants to take his wife, Sara (voiced by Susan Duerden), on a late honeymoon to Italy. He plans to afford it through a bonus from his employer, the Special Delivery Service (SDS), but their new boss, Edwin Carbunkle (voiced by Peter Woodward), has cancelled all bonuses . He plans to make SDS more efficient by replacing its human workers with robots, thinking that being friendly is a waste of time. When Pat gets home and tries to tell Sara about the fact that the honeymoon is cancelled because the new boss has cancelled all bonuses , his son Julian (voiced by Sandra Teles) shows Pat a TV talent show, You're the One, hosted by Simon Cowbell (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes), which states the next auditions are coming to Greendale. Cowbell also confirms that the person who wins the contest will be awarded a holiday to Italy and a recording contract. Pat decides to take part in the contestand his unexpected singing voice (played by Ronan Keating) wins the contest. Pat is to sing again in the finale, in a head-to-head contest with the winner of another heat, Josh (voiced by Rupert Grint). His manager, Wilf (voiced by David Tennant), however, is very keen to make sure it is his client who wins at all costs. The Chief Executive Officer of the SDS, Mr. Brown (voiced by Jim Broadbent), and Edwin Carbunkle had been watching the contest on TV. They say that they would like to use Pat in a publicity campaign including his own television series. Carbunkle also confirms that because Pat will be away participating in the contest , a robot replica of him called the "Patbot 3000" will be taking over his postal duties, along with another robot replica of Jess called the "Jessbot" as well. After Pat has gone, the Patbot delivers the rounds like Pat normally does, but it behaves oddly and the people of Greendale are starting to complain about Pat behaving in such a way. Sara and Julian are starting to worry about Pat too. Meanwhile, Ben Taylor (voiced by TJ Ramini), the manager at the SDS, is fired by Carbunkle and is convinced that Pat doesn't want him anymore, not realising that Pat is a robot. Meanwhile, Wilf tries his schemes to stop Pat, not realising that Pat going around Greendale is in fact a robot. The more Pat's family and friends become concerned, the more Pat feels guilty about coming on the contest in the first place. But, after a while, Sara and everyone else in Greendale discovers that Pat has been replaced by a robot, and find out Edwin Carbunkle's true intent. It turns out that Carbunkle is in fact making these robots to try and take over the world. Sara and Julian now know the terrible truth about what Mr Carbunkle's plan is. Moments before Pat leaves for London, Sara tells Pat that she forgives him and is fully aware of the Patbot 3000. She reassures Pat that she knows that Pat only entered You're The One to win their honeymoon that she and Julian will be there for him and they both share an optimistic goodbye as Pat leaves for London. Now fully aware of Mr Carbunkle's plan, Sara decides it's time to stick up for Pat and she takes everyone else in Greendale to see the You're The One finals. Meanwhile, Jess, who had been stowing away on one of the SDS helicopter replicas that one of the Patbot 3000s used, manages to make his way to where Pat’s performance, and he helps Pat escape after he is almost locked away in a dressing room by a Patbot and Mr Carbunkle, who reveals that Pat's publicity was just to make people like him, so Mr Carbunkle could replace him with patbots. They are then pursued by the Patbots. Meanwhile, in the performance, a Patbot performs instead of Pat, unbeknown to the audience. Wilf, knowing it to be a robot (and not realising there is the real Pat too), tries to unmask the Patbot. Then, the real Patinterrupts the performance. As Carbunkle releases the first few Patbots to kill off Pat, Simon Cowbell and Mr Brown, revealing that he has had enough of them hindering his plans, Pat's wife, Sara along with everyone else from Greendale enter the auditorium within seconds. They manage to switch off the Patbots and stop Mr. Carbunkle's evil schemes, revealing that they all forgive Pat for turning a blind eye when the Patbot was first put into action. As soon as Carbunkle is arrested on suspicion of attempted murder, everything is back to normal. Sara gives Pat a great, big hug and claims that she can more than happily forgive him. Now fully aware that Sara has forgiven him, Pat decides to do his act, but decides to change the act slightly. Sara also takes part in the act. They both win the holiday to Italy, but pass the recording contract to Josh, so Wilf is happy too, and all is forgiven. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Mr. Brown *Edwin Carbunkle *Patbot 3000 *Carbunkle's Mother/Granny *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Major Forbes *Amy Wrigglesworth *Michael Lam *George Lancaster *Simon Cowbell *Josh *Wilf *Julia Pottage (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *PAT 6 *Greendale Rocket *Ted's Lorry *SYLVIA 1 *Michael's Mobile Shop *The Red Tractor *Mr. Brown's Limousine Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *Ted's Mill *The Community Hall *Garner Hall *Pencaster *Sorting Office *London Cast *Stephen Mangan as Pat Clifton and Patbot 3000 *Ronan Keating as Pat's Singing Voice and Ronan *Jim Broadbent as Mr. Brown (CEO) *Rupert Grint as Josh *David Tennant as Wilf *Mike Disa as Jess and UDM 3000 *Susan Duerden as Sara Clifton *Sandra Teles as Julian Clifton *Jane Carr as Mrs. Goggins and Granny *T.J. Ramini as Ben Taylor *Anastasia Griffith as Lauren Taylor and Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson *Becky Wright as Lizzy Taylor *Peter Woodward as Edwin Carbunkle *Dan Hildebrand as Ted Glen *Darren Richardson as Alf Thompson and SDS Employee 2 * Olivia Poulet as Dorothy Thompson *Steve Kynman as Bill Thompson *Enn Reitel as Reverend Timms, P.C. Constable Selby, Pat Wanna Be 2 and Raed *Brian George as Ajay Bains *Parminder Nagra as Nisha Bains *Jo Wyatt as Meera Bains *Teresa Gallagher as Lucy Selby *Charlie Woodward as Charlie Pringle * Jean Gilpin as Miss Hubbard, Crowd Lady and Pat Wanna Be 3 * Jacob Witkin as Major Forbes and George Lancaster * Aimee Osbourne as Amy Wrigglesworth *Kieron Elliott as Michael Lam and SDS Employee 1 *Robin Atkin Downes as Simon Cowbell * Laura Solon as Chat Host * Chris Evans as The Radio Announcer * Craig Ferguson as Craig and "Not-a-Dalek" * Robert Anich as the Escapologist * Adam Smith as Cameraman 1 * Lucy Davis as Director 1 * Kelly Beckett as the Reporter and SDS Employee 3 * Julian Stone as Director 2 and Stagehand 2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Pat Wanna Be 1 * Tony Curran as Paparazzi 2 *Greg Ellis as Jimmy (uncreditted) Soundtrack *Postman Pat Theme Song *Please Mr. Postman *Lovin' Each Day *Lightning *Trainwerks *With You *Big Time *Really Happy Postman *Signed Sealed Delivered I'm Yours *I Only Want To Be With You *Move My Way *Everything To Me *One Of These Days Trivia *In 2013, the story in Postman Pat Live from Premier Stage Productions was almost the same as this film. *Gary Barlow was originally going to be Pat's singing voice, but was later changed to Ronan Keating. *It was originally hoped that Kate Winslet would play Sara Clifton, but the role was given to Susan Duerden instead. *This film marks the return of Miss Hubbard, Major Forbes and George Lancaster. Miss Hubbard was last seen doing a cameo role in the season 3 episode Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit and George and Major Forbes have not appeared since Season 2. *The film's working title was Postman Pat: The Movie - You Know You're the One. *One of the early robots was based on the Dalek, a character from the BBC science-fiction series "Doctor Who". *Character's Convertible Postman Pat features as one of Pat's merchandising items in this film. *Pat now has three buttons on his uniform jacket instead of two. *Pat is revealed to be 33 years old, a reference to the number of years in 2014 since the show's launch. *P.C. Selby is referred to as'' Constable'' Selby in the movie. *The television series is referenced when Mr. Brown says they are going to make a telly programme with puppets. *The DVD cover had the film first rated as PG, this was later revived to its original U certificate. Goofs *At some points, Ted's lorry seems to be being driven by someone else. *In the flashbacks to Pat's Wedding, Ajay, Nisha and Lauren appear despite the fact that they were introduced later on in the series. *Pat should have had his hat off during his wedding and a regular suit. *In real life, Wilf would have been critically injured after being run over twice. *The doorman and the Postman Pat fans outside the studio at the "You're the One" finals should have recognised the real Postman Pat when they saw him. *As the Greendale Light Railway runs between Greendale and Pencaster, Ajay would need to make special arrangments in order to take the Greendale Rocket on to London. *The Greendale Rocket engine has more than one connecting rod. *In the end credits, Ted Glen's name is misspelt with two N's. Gallery PostmanPattheMovieLogo.jpg PostmanPattheMovieLogo2.jpg PostmanPatMovie.jpg|Pat PostmanPattheMovie1.jpg|The Greendale Rocket CGIHighlandCattle.jpg PostmanPattheMovie2.jpg PostmanPattheMovie3.jpg PostmanPattheMovie4.jpg|Jess la-et-mn-postman-pat-movie-review-20140627.jpg|Pat and Julian with Sara looking on PostmanPattheMovie61.jpg PostmanPattheMovie62.jpg|PAT 1 PostmanPattheMovie63.jpg PostmanPattheMovie44.jpg PostmanPattheMovie89.jpg PostmanPattheMovie9.jpg|P.C. Selby PostmanPattheMovie86.jpg PostmanPattheMovie5.jpg|Alf's sheep in a tree PostmanPattheMovie6.jpg|Pat and Alf PostmanPattheMovie7.jpg|Jess saves the sheep PostmanPattheMovie8.jpg PostmanPattheMovie126.jpg|Carbunkle, Ben and Pat PostmanPattheMovie11.jpg PostmanPattheMovie10.jpg PostmanPattheMovie12.jpg|Simon Cowbell PostmanPattheMovie64.jpg PostmanPattheMovie65.jpg PostmanPattheMovie66.jpg PostmanPattheMovie123.jpg|Josh and Wilf PostmanPattheMovie13.jpg|Alf and his sheep audition PostmanPattheMovie14.jpg PostmanPattheMovie15.jpg|Mrs. Goggins auditions PostmanPattheMovie16.jpg|Mr. Brown and Edwin Carbunkle PostmanPattheMovie108.jpg PostmanPattheMovie109.jpg PostmanPattheMovie110.jpg|Sara, Julian and Jess PostmanPattheMovie111.jpg PostmanPattheMovie112.jpg PostmanPattheMovie113.jpg PostmanPattheMovie114.jpg PostmanPattheMovie115.jpg PostmanPattheMovie17.jpg PostmanPattheMovie20.jpg PostmanPattheMovie18.jpg PostmanPattheMovie19.jpg|Sara Clifton PostmanPattheMovie90.jpg PostmanPattheMovie91.jpg PostmanPattheMovie92.jpg PostmanPattheMovie93.jpg PostmanPattheMovie94.jpg PostmanPattheMovie95.jpg|Pat and Sara PostmanPattheMovie96.jpg|Jess as a Kitten PostmanPattheMovie97.jpg PostmanPattheMovie98.jpg|The Clifton Family PostmanPattheMovie127.jpg PostmanPattheMovie128.jpg|Sara, Julian and Jess at Christmas PostmanPattheMovie99.jpg PostmanPattheMovie23.jpg|Pat wows the audience PostmanPattheMovie22.jpg PostmanPattheMovie21.jpg PostmanPattheMovie100.jpg 29.0_004.00_DT3_v001_le.0261.jpg PostmanPattheMovie46.jpg PostmanPattheMovie47.jpg|Edwin Carbunkle PostmanPattheMovie24.jpg PostmanPattheMovie48.jpg|Pat in "The Times" PostmanPattheMovie49.jpg PostmanPattheMovie50.jpg PostmanPattheMovie51.jpg|Pat, Mr. Brown and Carbunkle PostmanPattheMovie52.jpg|Pat inspects his bobble-head toy PostmanPattheMovie53.jpg PostmanPattheMovie29.jpg|Pat inspects his robot stand-in PostmanPattheMovie31.jpg PostmanPattheMovie32.jpg|Pat tells his robot to be friendly PostmanPattheMovie55.jpg|Carbunkle activates the PATBOT PostmanPattheMovie56.jpg|JESSBOT PostmanPattheMovie58.jpg PostmanPattheMovie60.jpg PostmanPattheMovie28.jpg|Major Forbes PostmanPattheMovie87.jpg|Jess poses for the cameras PostmanPattheMovie88.jpg PostmanPattheMovie80.jpg|Josh and Jess PostmanPattheMovie116.jpg PostmanPattheMovie117.jpg PostmanPattheMovie118.jpg PostmanPattheMovie119.jpg PostmanPattheMovie120.jpg PostmanPattheMovie121.jpg PostmanPattheMovie122.jpg PostmanPattheMovie25.jpg|Wilf PostmanPattheMovie38.jpg|Pat launches his own breakfast cereal PostmanPattheMovie54.jpg|Pat signs autographs PostmanPattheMovie124.jpg PostmanPatWilf.jpg PostmanPattheMovie33.jpg|Wilf sets a trap for Pat PostmanPattheMovie34.jpg PostmanPattheMovie67.jpg PostmanPattheMovie68.jpg PostmanPattheMovie57.jpg|P.C. Selby, Julian, Ted and Ajay PostmanPattheMovie26.jpg PostmanPattheMovie27.jpg PostmanPattheMovie59.jpg PostmanPattheMovie40.jpg|The Robots take over PostmanPattheMovie30.jpg|Ben PostmanPattheMovie39.jpg PostmanPattheMovie78.jpg PostmanPattheMovie101.jpg PostmanPattheMovie102.jpg|Pat and Jess try to escape the PATBOTs PostmanPattheMovie103.jpg PostmanPattheMovie104.jpg PostmanPattheMovie105.jpg PostmanPattheMovie106.jpg PostmanPattheMovie107.jpg|Pat misses the JESSBOT's laser PostmanPattheMovie35.jpg PostmanPattheMovie125.jpg PostmanPattheMovie69.jpg PostmanPattheMovie36.jpg PostmanPattheMovie70.jpg PostmanPattheMovie71.jpg PostmanPattheMovie72.jpg PostmanPattheMovie73.jpg PostmanPattheMovie41.jpg PostmanPattheMovie42.jpg PostmanPattheMovie43.jpg PostmanPattheMovie74.jpg PostmanPattheMovie75.jpg PostmanPattheMovie76.jpg|Pat hangs onto Jess' tail PostmanPattheMovie77.jpg PostmanPattheMovie83.jpg PostmanPattheMovie84.jpg PostmanPattheMovie85.jpg PostmanPattheMovie81.jpg|Mr. Brown, Simon Cowbell, Pat, Wilf and Josh PostmanPattheMovie45.jpg PostmanPattheMovie79.jpg|Mr. Brown PostmanPattheMovie37.jpg PostmanPattheMovie82.jpg|Mrs. Goggins and the Reverend Timms postman-pat-the-movie01.jpg|Pat, Sara, Julian and Jess on 'You're The One' Promotional images Postman Pat The Movie promo.png PatJessStephenManganonTheOneShow.jpg|Stephen Mangan promotes the film on BBC1's "The One Show", 29th October 2013 PatJessStephenManganonTheOneShow2.jpg|Stephen Mangan promotes the film on BBC1's "The One Show", 14th May 2014 JessStephenManganonTheOneShow.jpg|Stephen Mangan sorts "The One Show"'s mail, 14th May 2014 PostmanPattheMovieFindAnyFilm.jpg|Moments worth paying for @ FindAnyFilm.com Posters PostmanPattheMoviePoster.jpg|UK Poster PostmanPattheMoviePoster2.jpg PostmanPattheMoviePoster3.jpg PostmanPattheMoviePosterUKPat.jpg|UK Poster (Pat) PostmanPattheMoviePosterUKJess.jpg|UK Poster (Jess) PostmanPattheMoviePosterUKPATBOT.jpg|UK Poster (PATBOT) PostmanPattheMoviePosterAUS.jpg|Australian Poster Trailers File:Postman Pat The Movie - Official Trailer|Theatrical Trailer 1 File:Postman Pat - Official Trailer 2 - In Cinemas May 23|Theatrical Trailer 2 File:Official Postman Pat trailer - Moments worth paying for @ FindAnyFilm|FindAnyFilm.com Trailer TV Spots File:Postman Pat The Movie TV Spot 1 File:Postman Pat The Movie TV Spot 2 Clips File:Postman Pat The Movie - Audition Tape - Clip-0|Postman Pat's audition for "You're the One" External links *Official website Category:Films Category:DVD Releases